The Hollow and the Ghoul
by rei373
Summary: What will happen if Ichigo Kurosaki moved to the 20th Ward in Tokyo and started working at Anteiku, unknowing of the ghouls amongst him. How will Kaneki react to the strange new person and what is this unruly presence he is feeling?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Bleach or Tokyo Ghoul**_

 _ **Or any of their characters**_

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this short first chapter of 'The Hollow and the Ghoul'**

 **Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think and if you haven't checked out my other fanfix then please check them out too :3 (a.k.a just a BlueEXC and Bleach crossover)**

 **This is only the second fanfic I have ever written so if you have any advice for me then go ahead and lay it on me with a review because I read every single one of them! I will do my best to keep writing both of my fanfics and keep them interesting :3 Until then peeps, peace out!**

 _Note:_

 _This is roughly where the characters are in their timeline_

 _Ichigo : Lost his fullbring and still hasn't got it back yet (I'm going to have him recover it by himself in this story :3)_

 _Kaneki : Just after he began to work at Anteiku, still refuses to eat flesh_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Ichigo's POV:**_

It's been three days since I moved to the 20th Ward in Tokyo and I still hadn't found a job. Sighing, I began to traverse the densely packed sidewalks. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on how the wind whipped through my hair and how the different smells of the city filled my lungs as I continued moving through the streets. Memories of the past clouded my mind, forcing the painful thoughts out of the way and focusing on the positive seemed almost impossible. I winced, I couldn't bear being so helpless when it came to controlling the things inside me. Caught up in my thoughts, I found myself running into a teenage boy who was standing in the middle of a square with a vibrant turquoise hoodie pulled up over his head. I whipped around to see him knocked over on the floor, I must've hit him pretty hard.

"Oh man kid, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I nervously apologized, offering out my hand to help him get off the ground. Instead of replying he stared directly into my eyes as if he was resisting some sort of temptation within his mind. The look he gave me almost mirrored a picture of myself, the pain of knowing that you're helpless and that something inside of you can control you with ease. I wonder why he looked that way, surely it couldn't be anything worse than what I had. He warily took my hand and allowed me to lift him off of the rough pavement. Once he was back on his feet he fixed his hood back upon his head and brushed past my shoulder. As odd as it seemed to be I figured he must have his own reasons to keep on walking, I certainly had mine so I chose to forget about him and keep going. Once I got back to my apartment I kicked off my worn sneakers by the door and fell onto the bed, exhausted. Remembering that I hadn't yet read the morning paper I groggily rolled over to my side table and swiped fruitlessly at the newspaper that was just out of my reach. Since I had lost my powers I had gotten more and more tired and depressed to the point where I could barely even move some days and I just stayed in bed, worthless. Finally I got ahold of the newspaper and lifted it up to the light, I could just faintly make out one of the ads that was on the paper. Upon further inspection I could finally see what it read:

' _The Anteiku Coffee shop is hiring!'_

' _Come work with us if you are of a young age and are looking for a part time of full time job._

 _We are located in the 20th Ward, come join us!'_

I sighed, a job is a job no matter how it comes, even if it means serving people coffee all day. Groaning, I rolled back over and threw the paper on the floor then turned off the lights. Tomorrow is another day, I decided that I would give Anteiku a shot. Today seemed to drag on forever, as I sat back in bed and slowly drifted away I recounted the events of today. First there were all the failed job interviews which were just a pain to get through, and then, I remembered the young boy I had met in the square. Just before I fell asleep I pictured his face, the perfect reflection of myself and promised that I would never lose control or become so helpless ever again. And on that thought, I could feel myself fading away, hoping for a better tomorrow.

 _ **Kaneki's POV:**_

Denial and isolation, those are the first stages of grief. I still couldn't come to terms with my transformation, how could I be a ghoul? Me, a heartless monster? Hide had called again, the only person who I had come into contact with recently would have been the orange haired man in the square last night, and I didn't even talk to him. Standing up, I rolled my gaze towards my desk and saw my waiter's uniform neatly laying on the table top. Remembering that I had a job to get to I reluctantly shuffled over to the clothes and changed, grabbed my apartment keys and started to walk to the coffee shop. This was huge step for me to take, considering the isolation that I had been sucked into for a week or two now. After a few minutes had passed I could just faintly see the outline of Anteiku creeping towards me, I was nearly there. Once I had made it to the door I did my best to to put my warmest smile on my face, only to have it wiped away instantly by the sight of an unknown person standing in the doorway. Normally I would have just walked inside but this person seemed familiar somehow, I gasped, I remember this guy. As if on queue the man turned around to face me with a nervous smile and extended his hand.

"Hey there," he grinned, "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm going to be working here at Anteiku from now on."


	2. Update 1

Hey guys! This is just a little update on this FanFic. I know I haven't updated it at all and I apologize for that. My life has been pretty busy for the past few months so I had to choose a FanFic to focus on. I only updated my main/first FanFic a few minutes ago so go check that one out! It's a Bleach and Blue Exorcist crossover and it's much better than this one (it still sucks though). I do have part of a second chapter written for this and I will do my best to work on this story a little more in the future. Thanks for the reviews and the kind comments!


End file.
